Kailani Pele
Kailani Pele, or Kai, is the Zenith Caste of the party. Almost more compassionate than the rest of her party combined, and equipped with beautiful wings of Orichalcum, she is essentially an angel. Description Describing someone as "a nice person" often means they are homely or boring. In Kai's case, it simply means that she is a Nice Person. Extremely compassionate, Kai will do whatever she can to protect people, particularly the innocent. She has a special dislike for sacrifice, after her brother was cast into the volcano Mt Hamoji. A native of Wavecrest, Kailani has golden skin, dark purple hair pulled back into a braid, and dark blue eyes. She wears a green jerkin, tan pants, a brown belt, and brown calf-length boots. Brown leather gloves cover her hands and wrists, which still have scars from reaching into hot lava. Kai also wears a floor-length brown coat, which is actually an artifact—when needed, it converts into wings of Orichalcum, which provide her with flight and great speed. She also has Celestial Battle Armor for protection in battle. See also: Kai's backstory Mechanics Identity Caste: Zenith Concept: Former volcano priestess Anima: Phoenix Attributes Abilities * Dawn ** Archery 0 ** Martial Arts 5 ** Melee 0 ** Thrown 0 ** War 0 * Zenith ** Integrity 5 ** Performance 3 ** Presence 3 ** Resistance 3 ** Survival 1 * Twilight ** Craft 0 ** Investigation 0 ** Lore 3 ** Medicine 1 ** Occult 1 * Night ** Athletics 3 ** Awareness 1 ** Dodge 0 ** Larceny 0 ** Stealth 1 * Eclipse ** Bureaucracy 1 ** Linguistics 1 ** Ride 0 ** Sail 1 ** Socialize 1 Specialties: * Martial Arts, (unarmed), 3 * Performance, (oratory) 2 Languages: Seatongue (native), Old Realm Advantages Motivation: End all sacrifices to the gods. Intimacies: Intimacies: Ferra, newphew, Tya Pel, Wings of the Raptor Virtues: Compassion •••••, Conviction ••, Temperance ••, Valor •• Willpower: 8 Health: -0x1/-1x2/-2x2/-4x1/Incap.x3 Essence: Permanent Essence: 3 * Peripheral 40 (23 available) * Personal 17 Committed: 17 * 10 to Celestial Battle Armor * 1 to Wings of the Raptor * 3 to Hearing the Unspoken Word * 3 to Essence Sight Charms and Combos * Martial Arts (Art of Victorious Concession Style) ** Hearing the Unspoken Word ** Spoken in Kindness ** Instruction in Good Will ** Opening the Door ** Flawed Dedication Consent ** Honey-Coated Admonitions ** Softening Cruel Tidings ** Showering Foes with Friendship ** Soothing Word of Wisdom ** An Oath of Presence ** Lesson of the Rod ** Loving Oration ** Protector's Rebuttal ** Fury of the Breaking Heart ** The Victorious Concession ** First Martial Arts Excellency ** Infinite Martial Art Mastery * Resistance ** Ox-Body Technique ** Durability of Oak Meditation ** Iron Skin Concentration ** Adamant Skin Technique * Presence ** Hypnotic Tongue Technique ** First Presence Excellency * Integrity ** Phoenix Renewal Tactic (Compassion) ** First Integrity Excellency *'Combo 1--Join Battle Combo' **''Blessed Protector'' **Warm glow surrounds Kai, then fades, spreading to encompass all living beings around her **Instruction in Goodwill + Oath of Presence + Infinite Martial Arts Mastery **cost: 26m + 1wp *'Combo 2--You Attack Me Instead' **'' Oh No You Di'nt'' **Spoken In Kindness + Softening Cruel Tidings + Opening the Door + Lesson of the Rod + Adamant Skin Technique **cost: 6m (-__) + 2wp The Victorious Concession Cost: (15m, 1wp) Mins: Martial Arts 5, Essence 5, 5 Type: Permanent Keywords: Obvious Prerequisite Charms: Loving Oration Duration: Permanent The martial artist understands the true power of Compassion, the ability to concede defeat, and through it become victorious. Once per scene, if an effect would reduce the martial artist to unconscious or dying, she may instead spend 15 motes and a willpower. The blow strikes home, and the martial artist's body dies, but her Essence remains strong. She erupts in a fiery explosion, dealing (Compassion) unsoakable lethal levels of damage to any being within 50 yards that holds malice toward her, and the flames' caress converts (Compassion) lethal levels of any friendly targets within range into bashing. The martial artist's original body is reduced to ash, but a new, refreshed one springs from the ashes, healed of any bashing damage and (Compassion) lethal levels. If the martial artist does not have the available Essence, Willpower, or has already been reborn once this scene, her Compassion cannot preserve her life. She erupts in a harmless immolation and departs for Lethe. Equipment * Wings of the Raptor * Celestial Battle Armor ** Firebird Hearthstone * Illusion-Shattering Mirror * Pet Mortal (a Redshirt named Guy) Combat Base initiative: 7 Soak: 24B/23L/12A (armored) 18B/17L/6A (pierced) 32B/21L/16A (Iron Skin) 26B/25L/10A (Iron Skin--pierced) Dodge DV: 7 Attacks: Punch: Spd 5, Acc 12, Dmg 3B, Def 7, Rate 3 Kick: Spd 5, Acc 11, Dmg 6B, Def 5, Rate 2 Clinch: Spd 6, Acc 11, Dmg 3B, Def 5, Rate 1 Gauntlets(?): Spd 5, Acc 14, Dmg 15B/10L, Def 7, Rate 4, Range 100ydB/60ydL Moment's Peace: Dmg 15B, Range 20yd Expanded Backgrounds Artifact •••• Wings of the Raptor Influence • Influence at the Black Temple by Mt Hamoji Artifact ••••• Celestial Battle Armour Manse ••••• Firebird Hearthstone Artifact ••• Illusion-Shattering Mirror Category:Sunlight on the Water Category:Kailani Pele